Full Moon
by AkiGirl22
Summary: AJ, Esmond and Renesmee are taken away from The Cullens after the Confrontation. Aro wants them to join the Volturi and become part of the guard. Submit A Character!
1. Submit A Character Form

Form

First and Last Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Clothing:

Family:

Life Story:

Personality:

Vampire, Human or Shape Shifter:

If Vampire, what Coven:

If Vampire, what are their special abilities and abilities:

Crush:

Friends:

Enemies:


	2. Pick A Plot

I have come up with some plots for Full Moon, and I need you guys to help me figure out the best one.

* * *

><p>Plot 1: AJ is the most powerful vampire but, Carlisle can't explain why, even though she is the daughter of Alice and Jasper. And the Volturi want her in their coven. And Alec thinks he's found his soul mate, AJ Rose Cullen.<p>

Plot 2: AJ, Esmond and Renesmee are the three most important vampires in the Cullen Family and they need protection, so the wolves take on the challenge of protecting them from the Volturi. Will the Volturi take them in? And Seth imprints on, AJ Rose Cullen.

Plot 3: AJ, Esmond and Renesmee are hunting in the woods when they discover three vampires, Riley Biers, Bree Tanner and Diego. The Cullens have no clue what their up to but, soon find out their little secret. And Riley Biers thinks he's found his soul mate, AJ Rose Cullen.

Pot 4: AJ, Esmond and Renesmee go to Forks Middle School and soon find the human world challenging especially when you're a vampire. But, what happens when DJ Moore, a human, can't seem to stay away from AJ. And what will Esmond and Renesmee do to take AJ's mind off of DJ Moore?

Plot 5: AJ, Esmond and Renesmee are taken away by the Volturi and Jane and Alec are in charge of keeping an eye on them. As soon as they get to Volterra, AJ, Esmond and Renesmee keep secrets from each other. Will their secrets get out? Alec takes a liking to AJ and he thinks he has found his soul mate.

Plot 6: DJ Moore came to Forks for a new life but, what happens when he discovers that vampires and shape-shifters are real? And what happens when he first meets AJ, Esmond, Renesmee, Emma, Leah, Seth and Embry?

Plot 7: AJ leaves the Cullens to join the Volturi. But, some of the Cullens and some of the wolves don't know why she left. Will they figure out why she left and will she return? And a certain someone known as Alec, can't seem to stay away from AJ.

Plot 8: This is the story of AJ Rose Cullen, Esmond Ed Cullen and Renesmee Carlie Cullen and their search to figure out who they really are and what really happened to their parents.

I like all of these plots and it is hard to just choose only one. I may do all of them but, I need you guy's opinion on these plots.

* * *

><p>Which one seems interesting to you or catches your eye?<p> 


	3. Letter

Dear Readers,

I know that AJ sounds like a Mary-Sue but, she is not a Mary-Sue. I know that Alec is 12 or 13 when he was changed but, AJ may just be 14 or 15 in the story. I will be doing a few point of views in the story and not everyone is going to like her. Especially Esmond, he and AJ like to argue and fight a lot but, then they get along at times. Not everyone in the story is going to fancy AJ.

Hunter of Artemis 11

P.S. Please pick a plot that you like or seems interesting to you.


	4. Plot 9: Chosen Plot

Here is Plot 9, the plot I will be using.

AJ, Esmond and Renesmee are taken away from The Cullens after the Confrontation. Aro wants them to join the Volturi and become part of the guard.

Pairings in this story:

Esmond/ Elle or Esmond/Jane

AJ/Antonio or AJ/Alec

Renesmee/Demetri or Renesmee/Jacob


	5. She's Not Gone

**Esmond's POV**

AJ, Renesmee and I were taken away by the Volturi. Right now, we were actually in Volterra Castle, sitting in the middle of the Throne room, everyone's eyes were on us.

"AJ, what's going on?" I whispered.

"Not really sure but, it seems like Aro is thinking about something." AJ said.

"I'm scared Ally." Renesmee whispered.

That was the nickname given to AJ by Renesmee but, it seemed everyone called her that.

"Shouldn't we be doing something?" I asked, not wanting to meet AJ's gaze.

She gave me the glare she usually gave me; I called it the evil or death glare for a reason.

"What do you offer us in order to join?" Aro asked.

"We refuse to join the Volturi!" AJ sneered.

AJ always looked after Renesmee and I. When it was only us three, AJ was our leader, we always listen to her but, it was me who usually had a fight with her and we would end with scars on our wrists afterwards.

"You refuse to join us is not an option!" Aro sneered back.

AJ wanting things her way wasn't going to take that as an answer and she took two steps forward.

"You think that we would listen to you? That we would just join the Volturi and become part of the guard? Well, you're not in charge of us Aro!" AJ yelled.

This seemed to make Aro mad and he called upon Elle to use her power on AJ.

Elle concentrated on AJ and her eyes turned a darker shade of red but, AJ didn't block her power in time and started screaming.

"Stop it!" Renesmee yelled running towards AJ but, was held back by Felix.

"Ally, you have to try and block her!" I yelled trying to get to AJ but, I was held back by Demetri.

I could tell AJ was trying to block her and when she finally did, she just laid there, trying to calm herself.

"Why did you stop?" Aro questioned Elle.

"She blocked me before I could finish her, Master." Elle answered.

AJ didn't move and a tear ran down my face. I could hear Renesmee crying and she had several tears running down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee's POV<strong>

I felt like there was nothing to live for, that I had lost my best friend Ally. She didn't move, she was still, her eyes were closed and she looked like she was thinking.

I noticed something different; Ally was alive! She was slowly breathing and it occurred to me that she was seeing visions from the past, memories.

I looked at Esmond and he figured out the same thing I figured out but, Aro thought that she was dead.

"Ally, I know you can hear me, so wake up!" I yelled.

I felt sort of calm and relaxed, probably because Ally was trying to change my emotions.

I noticed that Esmond was starting to feel calm and relaxed but, something was off and I couldn't really tell what it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AJ's POV<strong>

I didn't block Elle's power quick enough and I felt like I was on fire. I felt like I was dying.

I blocked Elle's power before she could finish me off and I just laid there with my eyes closed trying to calm myself.

I could hear Renesmee crying and Esmond crying to himself. I try to calm them down.

I then see several visions from my past, memories.

_Vision 1:_

_I was with my mom, Alice and my dad, Jasper; they were trying to get me to laugh. I just looked back and forth from my mom, to my dad and laughed lightly._

_Vision 2:_

_We were all in the living room; Esmond, Renesmee and I were sitting on the floor. Esmond was talking about fighting and I said, 'you want a fight?''I would love to fight!' then, I pushed him kind of hard and he pushed me back. We were fighting for a while until Renesmee came in between us and pushed us both back._

_Vision 3:_

_Esmond, Renesmee and I were hunting with the wolves. We came upon a lake and the wolves were getting ideas. And soon they were pushing each other in the lake, Jacob pushed Renesmee in, Seth pushed me in and Emma pushed Esmond in. We were all laughing._

I opened my eyes and I heard Aro growl.

I stood up and faced Aro, "You thought that you could get rid of me but, I'm not that easy to get rid of."

"Ally, I knew you were still alive!" Renesmee said, excitedly.

"Very clever AJ, we could use you as part of the guard." Aro said.

"Let Esmond and Renesmee go before I make my decision." I said.

Aro looked at Demetri and Felix and nodded, Demetri let go of Esmond and Felix let go of Renesmee.

Esmond and Renesmee ran to me and stood on either side of me, Renesmee to my right and Esmond to my left.

"Make your decision wise, AJ." Aro said, as we left the Throne room.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think?<strong>


	6. We're Gonna Need Help

**Jasper's POV**

_Flashback_

_Bella tried to keep her mental shield up to stop Antonio's gift, but, it found its way in, and crept slowly towards AJ, Esmond and Renesmee. AJ blocked Antonio's gift from reaching her, Renesmee and Esmond to Antonio's dismay._

"_You three have great power and great gifts that would be useful to us." Aro said._

"_We do not use our powers and gifts for bad, only for good." AJ said._

_Aro smiled at this and walked closer to them._

_My fatherly instincts kicked in and I immediately stood in front of them, blocking Aro from coming any closer._

"_That's as far as you will go Aro!" I sneered._

_Aro sneered back, "I have power over you and everyone else here!"_

_Sam growled, "You do not have power over us!"_

_Aro just took a quick glance at the wolves and then back to me._

"_I will let you Cullens leave but, on one condition." Aro said._

"_And what condition is that?" Carlisle asked._

"_AJ, Esmond and Renesmee leave with us." Aro answered._

"_They will not leave with you, they stay with us!" Esme yelled._

"_Have it your way then." Aro said, walking back to his spot._

_I thought for a moment that he would let it slide and just leave for Volterra but, I was wrong._

"_Elle, Antonio, take AJ, Renesmee and Esmond, you guys will be in charge of them." Aro said._

_I tried to grab AJ, Edward tried to grab Renesmee and Emmett tried to grab Esmond but, it was too late, the Volturi were gone and had taken them with them._

_Alice, Bella and Rosalie had tears running down their face. _

_Carlisle and Esme looked at us and Carlisle was the first to speak, "We will do all we can to get them back."_

_Even the wolves were sad, especially Jacob, Emma and Seth._

_End Flashback_

I wanted my daughter back and I want her to be safe. Right now, she is not safe and neither is Esmond and Renesmee.

"Jasper?" Alice questioned me.

"I know Alice, I know." I said.

Edward was reading my mind, probably thinking the same thing.

"There has to be a way to get them back." Emmett said.

"Carlisle?" Esme questioned.

"I haven't thought of a plan yet but, I am still deciding on how." Carlisle explained.

"Alice, have you had any visions lately?" Rosalie asked.

"The only vision I have seen lately is AJ close to death." Alice said, almost crying.

"We know that Aro is up to something, that's why he took our children with him." Bella said.

"But, why would he need to take them?" Edward asked.

"Because Aro wants more power, the more power he has the more reasons." I answered.

"Very good observance Jasper and that is probably what he is up to." Carlisle said.

"Now that we know what Aro is after, we can fight him." Emmett said, getting up.

"No Emmett, we don't have enough information about what _exactly_ he is up to!" Carlisle sneered.

"I know you all love Renesmee, Esmond and AJ and I believe that we will find a way to get them back." Esme said, confidently.

"Who would want to help get them back?" Rosalie asked.

"The Wolves." I answered.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but, the next chapter will be a little bit longer.<strong>


End file.
